The Truth This Time
by Just tell it like it is
Summary: Olivia has kept her past a secret for 13 years. Has it finally caught up with her? This story is sooo Au, it's just really different from most stories on fanfiction. You guys should give it a shot, it's my first one and you can tell me how bad it was ;) Nick well be in here at some point of the storie cause he is awesome :)


**The Truth This Time-Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey guys just something's that I think you should be aware of in this story. So first of all Olivia is younger then what she is in the show, she is 37. This story is AU and is set a few months after she was kidnapped by Lewis but in my story she killed Lewis. Olivia is not with Brian Cassidy, never was and never will be in a relationship with him in any of my stories. Sorry for those who ship this pairing but I'm just not a fan of Cassidy. The story is mostly based around Olivia, and not all characters will be in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Law&Order: SVU_**** in any shape or form. I do not claim to own the show or any of said show's characters. I am just using certain character in my ****FAN FICTION STORY!**

***WARNING EXPLICIT LANGUAGE USED AND POSSIBLE GRAPHIC SCENES IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**_Beginning of the End _**

Detective Benson had just finished her mountain of paperwork after a long case and was getting ready to head out. She had just put on her coat when she heard footsteps echoing through the empty precinct. Cautiously she pulled out her gun and made her way towards the footsteps. She made sure she was in the shadows and that there was an obstacle between her and who ever this person was. She saw a shadow of a man but couldn't make out who it was; Benson aimed her gun at the stranger and was about to call out when all of a sudden the man walked in to the light. Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing could it actually be? She swore her mouth dropped to the floor. She was in total shock and was so confused. Olivia kept her aim, closed her mouth and walked out of the shadows showing him her presents; there was no point hiding he knew she would be here by herself. There was silence he looked her up and down as did she to him. He looked good different but good, she hated to admit it but she knew better. He was dangerous and cruel, if could he would kill her but he needed her.

For some unknown reason he dyed his hair a dirty blonde. Olivia thought it was better when it was black and short but it didn't matter she hated him. He was as fit as ever, body ripped and his skin was tanned. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes, they were still as dark as night almost like he had no iris, she remembered when they were once a beautiful green. He was dressed in well fitted black jeans and t shirt, it matched his soul.

"How have you been Olive (not a typo)? I've been looking for you everywhere," It was meant to be causal but it was laced with so much venom. The whole time Olivia had been looking at him she had not once stopped aiming at that piece of shit. She had to get out of here but he was blocking her exit. She had to get him talking and moving, "How did you find me Charles?"Her tone was low and dead serious her gaze fixated on him and any little movements.

"Is that all I get Olive, how did you find me?" His tone was light and he looked dazed he started to laugh as he walked in a large cycle which Olivia followed step for step. "Is that all I get? After fifth teen fucking years! That's all I fucking get?" He was pissed now, if looks could kill she be dead ten times over. She didn't want to get him any more pissed so she remained silent "You know your real fucked up Olive, but I got to hand it to you when you want to disappear you sure know what you're doing. I've been all over the world looking for your fine piece of arse and who would have thought you've been home all a long." Olivia was still keeping step for step with him and she was now in front of the main exits.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time how did you find me?"

"Well lucky for me, I had some business to attend to in Manhattan around about May last year. So I'm sitting in the V.I.P section in this club getting my dick sucked by this bastard's wife who tried to cheat me out on my money. Anyways I'm sitting there trying to get this bitch to behave when what do you know '_Breaking new, a Manhattan Special Victim detective has been abducted by a serial rapist_' wouldn't have given two shits until Jack saw the _Detectives_ picture and then here you are Olive. ..Did you cry? I heard he really did a number on you but then again you were always into that rough kinky shit. I hope he really did fuck you up." Olivia didn't know what to say she wanted to tell him he didn't do anything. She wanted to shot him, make him feel pain. She wants to hurt him like she hurt Lewis when she killed him for not hurting her but hurting all those other victims that couldn't defend themselves. Instead she chose to ignore him; she didn't want to fall in to his trap.

"Why did it take you this long to come and see me then?" Olivia knew her time was running out but she needed every little detail so it would never happen again. By the end of this confrontation there would no longer be an Olivia Benson.

"I was hoping to see that you had them with you or you would fuck up and show me where they were but knowing you Olive you prepared for this. That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, you're so smart and beautiful why did we ever split Olive?" Charles took a step forward but Olivia matched him by taking a step back. He smiled an evil smile when he saw that miss taking it as a sign of fear.

"See that was the problem Charles, you always miss judged, under estimated me. You didn't give me the credit when credit was due. And you know why we split you went mad, and become selfish. You're not the man I fell in love with ever since you got back from-"

"Don't you even dare bring that up Olivia, and you never loved me if you did you would have stayed instead of running off you whore!" He was pissed she was running out of time and she had to get out. "And once I get what I want it'll be all for nothing!"

"Yes well, you have to be quick your running out of time Charles," Charles was shocked that she knew about his little deadline. Olivia saw his shock and her opening. Without warning she shot Charles right in the head. He went down but Olivia didn't stick around she took off in a sprint. She heard nothing, good sign as she was running to the elevator. She pushed the button but couldn't wait that long and sprinted to the stairwell. Olivia was almost jumping down the steps she was on the second level when she was confronted by a muscular white guy. They looked at each other for a mille-second and then he rushed up the stair. Half way up Olivia did a fly kick to his head. She landed it but he had good reflexes and grabbed her ankle has he went down. Olivia was able to twist out of the man's grip and twist her body just in time to protect herself from the impact of the fall. The man wasn't so lucky he went tumbling down the stairs and hit his head hard. He was slow to get up and while he was doing so Olivia grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the face, she did this a couple times until his body collapsed. Olivia made it out of the precinct without any more incidents. She quickly called for a cab and told him to get her as far away as possible.

**_Back in 1-6_**

It was silent and eerie and the body of Charles Morgenstern lay cold on the floor where he had been shot. A pool of blood surrounded his head and shoulders dripping from both his wounds, the bullet had penetrated staright through his skull and now there was a tube like hole in his head. Chunks of his brain lay all behind him the shot had killed him. For a little while at least, it was true he died his heart stopped beating. Just not for very long, slowly his body started healing itself. His Brain was replacing the bits that was now decorating the squad room. It was a tedious and long process much longer then what it used to be like. Once it was done Charles made his way up and slowly made his way to the stairwell, he knew she would have taken that path much more space to move in. As he made his way done he saw Gerry or was it Jerry doesn't matter the man was knock out most likely got a concussion and probably died. Good at least I don't have to pay the idiot he thought. "I should have known she would have tried to pull something like this." Next time won't be so easy; he thought that she might have slowed done from getting older. Guess not. Where is what s his face? He was suppose to be helping Gerry, Jerry or was it Larry? Charles had made it outside on the street and was waiting for his driver. "I need to fire these fuckers and get some help that are actually going to be some help." A black Mercedes pulled up in front of the 1-6 Charles yanked the driver's door opened and pulled his driver out. Charles then proceeded to pull his 13 inch blade out and put it through his driver's heart. He let the driver fall on the road and got in his car. Charles then got his phone out, "Jack, what the fuck man! Where was all the other guys! We were supposed to finish this easy but my funking ex-wife is still running."

"Look Charles I'm real sorry but someone must be helping her and they ruined the whole bust, I have ten fucking dead bodies I gotta deal with."

Charles was beyond angry, "I want you to find whoever this little cunt is now, and kill him in the most painful way you're sick mind can think of or it'll be you. Do you understand?"

"Yes…what about Olivia?"

"I want you to send some reliable guys to her house, to her friend's homes, to every fucking hotel, motel! Anywhere she can hide that's where every man we have is going to be. I don't care how they get her as long as she's not dead. Make sure you keep an eye on her bank accounts, anything that can help us find her." And with that he hanged up on Jack. He has the biggest fucking headache, "I need some serious painkillers, fuck!" Charles had one hand on his head and the other on the stirring wheel. He was running out of time and she knew it. This just got ten times harder then what it was before. He should have killed her thirteen years ago.

Olivia was freaking out, she didn't need this shit. She knew she shouldn't go to her apartment but Claire would be on her way home. She couldn't ring Claire she had already ditched her phone. Claire was her responsibility she didn't mean for it to happen but after what Claire had gone through. She had to offer the nearly nineteen year old a place to stay until she got on her own two feet. She had no choice, she had to go to her place and wait for Claire. It was going to be dangerous and she knows that Charles' guys would be staking it out. She needed a plan to take them out without them noticing until the last possible moment. She had told the cab driver to cruz around her neighboring blocks. Olivia decided that she had to know how many men Charles had sent to her place before she made her plan. She got out two blocks away from her place and walked the rest; on her way there she bought a blonde wig and a navy blue beanie. She knew that her disguise wasn't bulletproof but these guys weren't looking for a blonde. She hoped that they were stupid enough to bypass and dismiss her for another New Yorker trying to get home.

Olivia was walking down her street across from her building, she saw the first two guys staking out in a blue van parked diagonally from her apartment. The men quickly scoped her out but dismissed her straight away. Olivia couldn't help but let out a subtle puff of air. She knew she was going to have to take them out at some point but she wanted to be prepared. She walked across the street to her building; she wasn't going in but wanted to see if they put anyone in the front. They had, at a quick glance Olivia could see that there was one big guy about six foot nine just loitering around, she suspected that he was suppose to be the new lobby guy. Olivia wonder what they did to the man who was supposed to be sitting behind that desk. She shivered they most likely killed him.

She continued until she got to the garage on the adjacent street. She went in and didn't see anyone initially but as she was passing the elevator and it opened she saw another one. He had the same style as the other three guys, clean cut, and regular clothes like and average Joe. He was roughly around the same height as Liv and had nice sized muscles. If Olivia hadn't been doing this her life she wouldn't have suspected that they were trying to kidnap her. Unfortunately for them she saw most of the signs such as the constant looks and searching, the trying to act too casual and the squinting of the eyes as they realize who she is. Which happened ten seconds after he first initially saw her. That was all the time she need, her body had tense for conflict. She had rushed him before he even knew what was happening. Olivia had one hand on the front of his head and the other one pushing in to his right shoulders, she had her feet grounded but used her body to help her slam him in to the wall. His body had slammed hard especially his head as Olivia bashed it repeatedly against the wall. The ding of the door and the jolt of the elevator seemed to shake the man out of his daze. His left arm came around Liv and tried to grip her hair, all he got was a blonde wig and her beanie. Olivia used his frustration and lack of judgement to position her leg and ram her knee into his balls. He immediately fell to his knees in pain cradling his package. Olivia in returned cradled the back of his head with her left while her right pummelled his face until it was bloody and he was unconscious or dead.

Olivia then began to search his person; she found a pistol with a silencer, radio, and handcuffs. The elevator was making its way up to the second floor Olivia pressed 13. While she waited she listened out for the radio and cuffed the man to the railing. It was too quite on the radio, she knew there was cameras in the parking lot. That's why she moved in after she was kicked out of her old apartment which is now a crime scene. He probably saw her rush his comrade. Great now she had three guys chasing after her. Who knows how many others they brought with them. 'Shit! I'm getting rusty' Olivia thought as she hopped on the rails of the elevator to open the hatch on the roof. Lucky this particular elevator's camera was not working. She pulled herself up on to the roof of the elevator and closed the hatch. Olivia was sitting on top of the elevator as it moved up, passing 10, 11... and finally stopping at thirteen...

**So I decided to stop it here because I don't know if people want to read this or not so this id like a sample almost. So yea let me know what you think I don't care if you wanna talk shit about it or whatever just let me know ;) **


End file.
